


Can You Imagine?

by SaveMeJonSnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Better Than Fifty Shades of Grey, Dark Jon Snow, Dom/sub, F/M, Jon Snow - Freeform, Jon Snow Knows Something, Modern Era, Past Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Jon Snow/Ygritte, Rape/Non-con Elements, obsessed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:16:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveMeJonSnow/pseuds/SaveMeJonSnow
Summary: When House Stark fell, Sansa left with Littlefinger, she didn't know that Littlefinger was a cruel pimp. Sansa was sold to a cruel Mafia Group on Beyond The Wall.A man named Jon Snow who is the nephew of the group's leader was obsessed with her. Sansa tried to escape with the help of Samwell Tarly, Jon Snow's bestfriend. She ended up in Highgarden by becoming a flower seller.However, she didn't know that a Jon Snow could find her.





	1. PROLOG

**Author's Note:**

  * For [and](https://archiveofourown.org/users/and/gifts), [everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyone/gifts), [hehehe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehehe/gifts).



Jon returned to the dark room after a few moments to sigh out in frustration outside, his chest tight. He is not the type of person who has this feeling before, especially after killing someone.

No, Jon is not a weak and merciful man. Jon was raised by Mance Rayder and only knew bad deeds from childhood, there were no gauges between good and bad, so he shouldn't be shriveled after stabbing his small sharp knife into the belly of his redhead girl.

But, how surprised he was when he found a mattress covered in white sheets didn’t contain anyone on it. Blood stains are still up there, starting to dry and dark red. There was no Sansa Stark he left alone curled up holding her stomach twenty minutes ago.

Jon pushed his hair back, looking around with new anger, "Who helped her!"

Jon became furious, his hands clenched tightly. What Jon thinks of now is that there must be someone helping Sansa. The girl might not ‘ _go_ ’ alone with her current condition. The knife Jon put into Sansa's stomach was not deep, it took fifty minutes to make her bleed to death.

However, what Jon did to the girl last night would certainly make it difficult to go well.

Jon didn't want to waste time, he walked out of a dark room, down the dark aisle of his uncle's house, and immediately entered the CCTV monitor. Some of the officers on duty looked at him confused including Grenn and Pyp, his friends, before finally stepping aside with Jon's rude encouragement. Jon's hand deftly replayed the incident at the location of Jon's room enclosing Sansa.

Exactly as he expected, Samwell took Sansa away. Maybe take her to the hospital.

"Damn it!" Jon said angrily, slamming the keyboard into the monitor screen. Glass scattered, hit Jon's hand a little.

Grenn and Pyp already knew Jon's grumpy nature and his interest in Eddard Stark's second child. Jon had never been angry with Samwell this badly, he loved Samwell Tarly, the smart fat guy.

But Jon didn't like it when someone else interfered in Sansa's business, including his bestfriend, Samwell Tarly.

Jon sat in the monitor seat, massaging his temples deeper, his hands still bleeding and he let them drift away. The mood is not good today.

Grenn approached, sighed in resignation, "If you're looking for Sam, he's waiting for you at Gilly's house until tonight," Jon was still silent, staring blankly at his knees, "I'm amazed you almost succeeded in killing Sansa. Almost."

No need to wait too long until the big man dodges as far as possible from Jon, after all, Jon is sure Grenn won't be willing to take his life into Jon's anger that is now raging.

"Where did he bring Sansa?" Jon asked with a deep raspy voice.

"I don't know, man. Sam just told me about his whereabouts," Grenn said.

Jon moved from his seat, and was about to get out of the stuffy room, but Grenn stopped, staring at him with a pityful look.

"Don't get rid of your anger at Sam, he's a fat, pity man. After all, he's your bestfriend and like a brother to us, you don't want to find someone new in your uncle's laboratory, do you?"

After that, Grenn let go of his grip on Jon's arm and saw him leave with a sullen face as usual, but this was worse.

Jon won't kill Sam, he really loves that fat man, he's like a brother. Jon remembers when he first met Sam at Loras Tyrell's house five years ago, apparently Sam's father was close friends with Loras's father. Jon joined Mance at the time, they talked about the dark business, the three of them were living. Sam is a shy boy, rarely speaks first, Jon even runs out of ingredients to invite him to chat. But, he was a gentle and kind man, they worked together in building this business from the start. Samwell was a smart man in the laboratory, he had created various illegal drugs with the help of Loras and Renly. Whereas Jon is engaged in all kinds of trade, ranging from conducting narcotics, weapons, slaves, and illegal smuggling transactions. However, their business is not engaged in the trade in organs.

Sam is currently at Gilly's house, his lover whom he hasn't married, but they already have a baby called Little Sam, really like Sam, Jon thought.

He really didn't want to make a mess at Gilly's house which was quite crowded by the young girl's brothers and sisters. Not to mention Gilly's father, the Old Craster who likes to sue here and there. However, Jon is very emotional. Could it be that Sansa is also at Gilly's house?

The distance between the Mance house and the Craster house is not far away, about half an hour if it is used using motorcycle. Jon doesn't have time to pull out his truck from the trunk. He just wore a motorbike and immediately drove to defend a busy highway.

Jon is very obsessed with the redhead girl from House Stark, the sweet girl he destroyed her life, Jon likes to make her cry until her nose and cheeks are red like burning fire. And the red hair, kissed by fire, it's no wonder Sansa grew to be a beautiful girl, Catelyn had also been a flower in the city of Riverrun before finally choosing to marry a man from Winterfell.

It's been a while since Jon hasn't visited Winterfell? Ah, long enough, Jon thought.

The last time he visited Winterfell was about a year and a half ago. Eddard Stark is a honorable man, the man served as the Chief of Police in the North, trusting anyone who has a clever mouth to lie.

One of Eddard Stark's big mistakes was trusting Littlefinger, Petyr Baelish, a wealthy pimp in King's Landing, Vale and several places in the North, working with Lannister and Bolton. House Stark's fall is a story and a special pleasure for Jon.

After making a short trip, Jon stopped his motorcycle in the front yard of Gilly's house. And Sam's car was parked in their luggage. Jon's blood boils over, a house security officer opens the gate, and Jon walks not remembering himself.

Feeling very annoyed, Jon came in without knocking on the door or pressing the bell of the house, while inside the house, he was greeted with a loud noise from people partying in the living room. Gosh, he just remembered Little Sam's one-year birthday.

Jon walked to the living room, everyone gathered and sang a birthday song when Sam walked beside Gilly while carrying their child. Jon chose to sit in the corner there, waiting for the right moment, not wanting to destroy this party and make Gilly hate him for that.

After the party was over, Sam must have known Jon came because Jon saw a messenger whispering something in Sam's ear and Sam immediately looked for his bestfriend's whereabouts with his small eyes.

And that's where Jon, sitting on foot, plays a small knife in his calloused hand. Sam gives Little Sam to Gilly who immediately joins her sisters.

Jon looked at the fat man with a smile, trying to control his emotions not to immediately hit Sam right on his nose.

"Jon ..." Sam greeted, trying to look directly into Jon's eyes but couldn't, Jon's gaze seemed to have left Sam dead.

"Brother, how is the party?" Jon made small talk.

Sam laughed awkwardly, "Well, running smoothly."

"Well, it seems that you are very happy today when I am filled with resentment."

"We can talk outside, Jon." Sam asked softly.

Jon shook his head slowly, sighed angrily before finally asking, "Where is she?" Quite loud enough to make some guests turn to them.

"I know you don't want her to die, I take her to the hospital. I don't want you to accidentally kill her because you really don't want her to die dying," Sam said surrender.

Jon glared at Sam, frowning deeper and deeper, "I want her dead."

Not. He doesn't want Sansa to die.

If he wants the girl to die, Jon has long stuck his knife right into her heart, not the lower abdomen. Jon is not an amateur killer, he knows where the right places to stab someone.

"You will be very inhuman if Sansa Stark dies." Since when did Jon have human nature? "A-and I don't want to see you like that, Jon," Sam continued weakly. Sam seems to have the power to look directly at the dark eyes of a Jon Snow.

Jon still looked at Sam, letting people chatter behind them and whisper. Jon doesn't care about what people say about him.

"She’s at the Beyond the Wall Hospital. The person called me that she had been transferred from the ICU to the inpatient room, lucky that the stab wound was only three centimeters."

He didn't hear Sam's words after that, Jon stood up and left Sam alone enjoying his party with a few people.

Sam is right, he’s not that strong.


	2. SANSA STARK

_Two years ago…_

_December 23, 2017, at Vale._

Sansa has never been this happy in her life, Christmas family is celebrated at her aunt's house. The last time she visited Aunt Lysa when she was eight years old, now she is twenty years old. Gosh is long enough.

Bran and Rickon visit their aunt quite often because the distance of their school is quite close. Sansa could not often visit Aunt Lysa, especially Arya, her younger sister was studying in a far enough place, across the continent called Essos. Sansa will follow her father visiting Arya if he is on a week-long work leave. However, she will often visit Riverrun where her mother's grandmother and grandfather always provide lemon cakes.

Sansa is not a free girl like Arya, if Arya likes to walk in various places, different from her. Sansa can’t just let go of her family, especially the mother. She is very attached to her mother, Sansa will do a woman's work, where she will sew a number of dresses, cook food and decorate the garden with flowers.

Two months ago, Aunt Lysa married a businessman from King's Landing, Sansa didn’t know what the man was doing business, but said her mother, the man was doing business in the hospitality sector. Aunt Lysa had married a man named Jon Arryn, one of her father's bestfriends and a Chief of Police in the East. But a high fever claimed his life three years ago when Robyn Arryn was fourteen years old. Sansa didn’t have time to visit, only her father and mother went to Vale.

Vale is a city in low hills, rainfall is not high enough but windy. When they began to climb the car to the city entrance gate, the view from the hustle and bustle of the capital city and the skyscrapers plastered below there from an accurate height. This city is more beautiful than Winterfell which has high rainfall.

Sansa stuck her head out of the car window, staring at the fresh green pine trees, her hair swept by the wind making her have to get rid of some of her eyes. She regretted not binding her hair.

"When did Bran and Rickon come?" Sansa asked suddenly.

Her mother shifted the stand to make it more comfortable, "Bran will contact us when he’s at the airport."

"I will go to pick him up, I’ll invite Theon when he arrived at Aunt Lysa's house," said Sansa quite excited.

Sansa could hear her mother sighing before finally saying, "Theon can't celebrate Christmas with us, Honey. He has to go back to Iron Island, there’re families waiting for him to celebrate Christmas too."

That's right, my God, to forget that Theon also has a family. How can she be this stupid?

"Then, I will invite Robyn." Sansa continued.

"While he knows the way and has a driver's license, he will allow it."

Sansa looked at her father for a moment, "He's seventeen years old, Father."

"Well, indeed. I is just afraid he made you an accident and finally the father's second child is not married for the rest of her life."

Sansa looked annoyed at her father, she didn’t like it when he brought up the matter of marriage. Her father once introduced her to Joffrey Baratheon, she didn't like him. Cruel, and haters. However, before Sansa could interrupt her father's words, her mother's voice had represented her feelings.

"Ned!" Rebuked her mother in a soft but deep voice.

"Sansa is old, Cat. Let her get married, how can she find a companion if her own mother doesn’t approve of her child marrying someone?" Said her father, there was a tone of complaint there. "If you don't like Joffrey, I will look for another ..."

Sansa shook her head slowly and chuckled.

"Tommen may be a little younger than you, but he can be a good husband. Or Jojen Reed?"

"Father! I don't like them both ... especially Jojen, he already has a girlfriend. Don't bother him!" Said Sansa rather annoyed and folded her arms around her chest. "I prefer men who are older than me."

"Then Jorah Mormont?"

Now it wasn't a feeling of annoyance in Sansa's chest, they were laughing in the car.

How could she marry Jorah Mormont, he is a fairly old man and a widower without children. Maybe forty years? Sansa doesn't know the details, even though she likes men who are older than her, but not as old as Jorah Mormont.

"Father! You can't talk about someone like that! What if he hears?" Said Sansa.

"Then what kind of man do you want, Girl?"

Sansa just shrugged her shoulders indifferently, and looked back at the outside.

Sansa never knew what kind of man she would marry later, maybe a man with a beard that covered his entire face or a beautiful man like she often read in novels. Whoever it is, she doesn’t want Jorah, Jojen, Tommen and especially Joffrey will become her man later.

When she visits King's Landing and meets Joffrey a year ago, at the initial meeting, Sansa felt that Joffrey was a good man, but all that vanished when she saw the Joffrey throwing stones at a wild rabbit until the rabbit's head was crushed and produced a lot of blood. At that time they were having a picnic together in the city park. Sansa until her nausea was made, that was the last time she wanted to be with Joffrey.

Then Sansa met Tommen after the unfortunate rabbit incident a few days ago, he was a child who was too innocent, easily cheated and boring. Sansa just spent her time with Myrcella, not wanting to cause a new mess with Joffrey. Fortunately, the little girl is a year younger than Sansa but she is not as boring and not cruel as her siblings.

They had arrived at Aunt Lysa's house half an hour ago, her mother went to visit a neighbor accompanied by Aunt Lysa, her father resting in the guest room. Driving a car for four hours is not easy. Sansa's ass is even a little sore. And she himself was in her aunt's garden.

The house was taller than the surrounding houses, so when in the park, people could see the activities of the city from that place. Sansa enjoys being in this park, enjoying the breeze from the west and a cup of warm tea and lemon cakes. Thank you to the Gods.

Unaware that someone was watching her from afar, the small eyes followed every little movement and were fascinated by it all.

"A favorite place to enjoy the sunrise, right?" Sansa jumped in surprise, somewhat spilling her tea in her red dress.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes my arrival isn’t felt by people." Said the little man while holding out a handkerchief to Sansa. She knew the man must be Mr. Baelish.

Sansa picked it up and immediately cleaned up the mess she had done, "Thank you, Mr. Baelish."

"Petyr, just call me Petyr, Sansa." The smile seemed insincere according to Sansa, not reaching his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I don't think it's polite," said Sansa, sitting back and folding the handkerchief neatly, not daring to look at Mr. Baelish's Little eyes..

She can hear Mr. Baelish chuckled softly, making her look up and stare at the little man in confusion.

"You look a lot like your mother. When we were little, I often visited Riverrun and met your Aunt Lysa and your mother. She is very beautiful, I mean they are both very beautiful at your age, and you are following in their footsteps," Sansa's forehead frowned.

She never knew that Mr. Baelish used to be close to her mother, she also never asked her mother about that. She felt that it was none of her business taking care of the life of the young mother and father or anyone.

"It's okay, Sansa. I know you're confused, it's been a long time. Until finally I met them again and married one of the most beautiful girls in Riverrun. A coincidence, isn't it?" Said Mr. Baelish who was now pulling a chair to sit next to Sansa.

Sansa’s not comfortable with this situation, even though she can throw a glass on Mr. Baelish's face if he does anything to her. Fortunately, that bad thing didn't happen.

"Do you have a lover? prospective husband?" Sansa looked up at the question.

She shook her head slowly, trying to answer Mr. Baelish politely, "I haven't found a single one, father will try. but, I might look for it myself, Mr. Baelish."

Sansa can see Mr.'s face Baelish with an expression that can't be guessed.

"North Flowers will not hard to find her beetle, Sansa. Have you ever tried to find a man on Beyond the Wall? I hear that many established men live there."

Beyond the Wall.

Her father warned her not to go there alone, many mafias, thieves and various types of criminals living in the city. Sansa once wanted to follow Robb who was on duty to Beyond the Wall but her father and Robb banned it. The place was hard, gambling, rape and the sale of slaves often happened there and it was legalized by the city leader. The city is also quite close to Winterfell and Bear Island.

And why is Mr. Baelish told her to look for a man in that dirty place?

"My father once said that it was a dirty city, a lot of bad people with their dark businesses who live on Beyond the Wall ..." said Sansa. But, Mr. response Baelish made her curious.

"A lot doesn't mean everything. I have a niece who lives and goes to school there. And he's a good boy." Mr. Baelish was quite friendly, "I know your father respects his work very much, of course I don't force you to look for a man on Beyond the Wall. I just suggested."

Sansa nodded slowly and smiled a little, "Thank you for your advice, Mr. Baelish. I will think about it."

"You're a bad liar, Sansa. Who are the girls who want to think of such advice when they have been warned by their father?"

Sansa's face turned red, embarrassed at being discovered.

Mr. Baelish chuckled softly, "I'm just kidding, Girl."

"You like lemon cakes, don't you?" Sansa nodded slowly and smiled thinly.

"I told your aunt to prepare a lot of lemon cakes, I'm afraid we will run out." He joked and made Sansa laugh a little, "Are you going to college?"

Sansa shook her head slowly, ate the lemon cakes in her hand and cleaned the rest of the finger on her finger, "No, I helped my mother run her clothing business in Winterfell. I don't think about studying like my siblings and my brother. I think it's long enough and I don't want to spend my youth on it."

"You're a pretty smart girl, Sansa. You will succeed in King's Landing," said Mr. Baelish.

"I didn't think I'd succeed at King's Landing, Mr. Baelish. My talent seems to be more useful in Highgarden."

"Well ... sew, make dresses and flower arrangements," said the little man in an amused tone that Sansa didn't know.

Sansa was happy, her mother finally came along with Aunt Lysa. She didn't notice the look on her aunt's face that turned cold and tense when Mr. Baelish sat close enough to her. Sansa didn't notice that, she saw her mother smiling kindly at Mr. Baelish welcomed them cheerfully.

"Sweet Sansa, have you met Robyn? I think he would be happy to see his cousins come to visit and celebrate Christmas together." Aunt Lysa said with her broad smile making Sansa smile.

Sansa nodded, "I've met Robyn, aunt. He grew taller than the last I saw."

"He is also handsome, isn't he?" Her mother's arm nudged her hard enough. Sansa just nodded in agreement. What else is this?

"I guess, I have to say goodbye. I haven't cleaned myself when I get here," Sansa said, trying to avoid the next conversation about marriage.

Mr. Baelish nodded in agreement, "Oh of course, Gir;. You can clean yourself."

Sansa left the place, carrying a tray of tea and the remaining lemon cakes.

Arriving in the kitchen, she massaged ers temples. Trying to calm her mind from all her marriage plans with anyone. Sansa cleared the cake cup and tray immediately, without noticing Robyn coming from the kitchen.

"Oh, apparently you’re Sansa ..."

Sansa glanced up at the boy before continuing her delayed activity, "What's it Robyn?"

"Just say hello." This time Robyn sat on the kitchen table, watching Sansa's hair limp on her shoulder, "The last time you came here when I was five years old, right? I've forgotten enough what you looked like first. You're beautiful now."

Sansa looked up in confusion and when she realized, she immediately smiled quickly, "And you are increasing ... tall."

"My mother wants to match you with me, how do you respond?" Now Sansa kept the cup in its place and grabbed a lemon cake for her to eat.

"That's a bad idea, Robyn. My father won't agree, and I won't agree. We are cousin."

"How can that be a bad idea? I will be glad we were engaged."

Sansa choked, making her quickly fetch water from the tap and clean her throat.

Gosh. How can he think of a cousin's marriage being legalized? They are still blood and still have a family. Robyn, although it looks quite attractive, but the brain is not the same as its face.

"I won't let Aunt Lysa match us. I don't like you and we are still family. Just save your bullshit."

After that, Sansa walked to her guest room, locked it and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling above, before finally removing all her clothes and walking to the bathroom in the room naked.

She needs water to clear her mind.

Elsewhere, without knowing it, two black sedans and a large jeep approached Vale with the aim of Aunt Lysa's house.

Bran phoned in the afternoon that he had taken off and waited for the airport shuttle with Rickon. Sansa invites Robyn to pick them up. Robyn said, the airport distance was not too far away, about fifteen minutes would have arrived.

She is wearing jeans and a red shirt that is colored with her hair. Her hair is left unraveled and loosely pinched. She doesn’t like to wear a dress if she is out of the house and doing activities. It's quite troublesome, Sansa thought.

How Sansa really missed her two siblings, especially the smallest Rickon. When Christmas arrives, they will gather again and celebrate everything together. Sometimes Arya doesn't exist or Robb. Arya can’t celebrate Christmas as often as possible because it is separated from continents. Even so, they will communicate via Skype or WhatsApp.

This year Robb couldn’t celebrate Christmas together because he was sent to work at The Reach. Robb works as Chair of Westeros Security.

Arriving at the airport, Sansa looked for her younger siblings from the crowd, said Bran they were in the waiting room. Sansa even left Robyn who was still looking around.

Finally, Rickon's voice made Sansa turn around, look at her younger siblings and smile broadly. Sansa ran and hugged Rickon to almost make the boy tumble.

"Be careful, Sister. Rickon hasn't eaten yet when we arrive, I'm afraid he can't bear to hold on to your increasing weight," Bran said and ended up getting a punch on his thin arm.

"I'm strong!" Complained Rickon irritably.

"I miss you so much, mom will be happy for you, you guys increased the height I saw last year. Let's eat first if you are hungry," asked Sansa, grabbing a pretty Rickon backpack.

"I'm not hungry, Rickon is hungry." Bran said as he walked and carried his bag.

Bran is even taller than she is now, Sansa thought.

"Are you hungry?" Rickon nodded softly, making Sansa not have the heart to see her youngest brother put up a puppy's eyes. "We're looking for a restaurant and you can eat to your heart's content. Oh well, Robyn also picked us up, he might be waiting in the car, he is now taller than me."

Bran chuckled softly, "Well, indeed, I'm not surprised."

True, she just remembered that Bran and Robyn were a place to study. But they differed in majors, if Robyn chose Astronomy then Bran chose a Psychologist.

They met Robyn after that, and drove to the restaurant that was open with the help of Robyn's pretty good exploration of the city of Vale.

Sansa is glad Rickon ate heartily, Bran, despite refusing to eat while at the airport, he still ordered a portion of pasta, Robyn still silently playing the gadget. And Sansa only ordered drinks and a serving of lemon cakes. At first she didn’t know that the restaurant also provided lemon cakes.

"So, what is the lecture like?" Asked Sansa when they were in the middle of finishing their food.

"You won't like it, there are many tasks here and there and it's pretty boring. But you will have many friends. Well, one of them is fun," Bran said again, devouring the pasta in front of him.

"I miss Arya, well she's a bit wild. But I still miss her," Sansa said rather thoughtfully.

"She contacted me a while ago and congratulated Christmas early, she said she couldn’t go home because one of her professors in Braavos chose to hold an exam sooner than usual. I can't blame her for that," Bran had now finished his last pasta and slowly drank the juice.

Well of course. Sansa can’t blame Arya for that, it must be hard to go to college abroad. Sansa didn't overhear Robyn and Bran's conversation after that.

"Robyn, didn't you say that it's not just us who will celebrate Christmas together with your family? Who will come besides us?" Sansa can hear Bran's voice from the din of the restaurant.

"Oh about that, said Uncle Petyr, business friends will come. Mother agreed to it so she hired several people to clean up many guest rooms," Robyn said.

Business friends, it is quite strange to hear business friends will celebrate Christmas together when people are celebrating with their respective families, and this, business friend?

She may forget that maybe this business friend is celebrating Christmas and discussing their upcoming business, thought Sansa reminded herself. Even though her father never discussed business at Christmas, other people could do it, right?

After Sansa paid the bill to a female cashier who was rather slow and had to make the three of them wait in the car, they immediately left the place and arrived at Aunt Lysa's house twenty minutes later because Robyn drove his car quite slowly, there was an accident on the highway and make everyone move their vehicle slowly and carefully to avoid other accidents.

When they arrived at the house, there were two sedans and a jeep parked in front of the yard, Sansa was sure that it belonged to Mr. Baelish. Not too concerned about who the owner is, whether they are male or female, Sansa grabs Rickon's backpack and walks in while holding her youngest brother's hand.

A smile broke on her lips, her mother immediately hugged Bran when he arrived in the living room and her father embraced Rickon affectionately.

"Well, I can't stay long, lift your bag and take it to the guest room upstairs. Take a bath after that and eat something," said their father.

"We've eaten on the road, maybe showering will be fun." Said Rickon.

Their father just nodded and smiled before finally leaving to go to the living room. Sansa thinks maybe her father is talking to Mr. Baelish and his business friends.

Bran and Rickon went to the upper room accompanied by Robyn who seemed unable to escape from the two of them. Sansa was quite happy because Robyn could disappear from her presence. She didn't hate the boy, only, well, Robyn seemed to want to eat her when their eyes met and Sansa didn't like it.

"Where did father go?" Asked Sansa as they were in the kitchen helping Aunt Lysa make a dinner.

"He's in the living room, talking to some Petyr business friends," said Aunt Lysa deftly cutting a few vegetables.

Sansa flipped the pancake she was cooking on the stove, "Father was never interested in business."

"Well, he seems interested now," joked her mother, who is now frying some food ingredients until the fragrance might smell outside the house. Sansa always likes to cook with her mother, she can see her mother's agility in cooking some food.

"What kind of business?"

"Mance Rayder's coal mining on Beyond the Wall, I don't know, but Petyr told me like that." Sansa nodded slowly, she didn't know who Mance Rayder was.

Sansa finished her work and helped arrange the food neatly on a long dining table, preparing several spoons, forks and steak cutting knives. A few times she smelled her body smell whether it felt rotten or still fragrant, it seems like she doesn't need to take a shower anymore, she doesn't smell bad or smells of meat. She only fixes her hair which is a little messy.

After that, Mr. Baelish and her father were seen followed by a large and well-built man in ordinary clothes, Sansa paid little attention to how many business friends Mr. Baelish, but it seems like around four people, three men and a red-haired woman are wrongly beautiful. Sansa stood behind her mother, making it somewhat less visible to people.

"Please, Mr. Rayder," said Aunt Lysa, letting them sit down.

Sansa sits next to her mother and is at the very end, making her not face anyone. Bran, Rickon and Robyn didn’t appear. Sansa thinks, they don't seem to like formal events like this.

After all sitting down, Mr. Rayder said, "This is a special dinner, thank you all."

Her mother smiled and glanced at her briefly before finally turning towards the people.

"I'm glad you like it, Mr. Rayder. Sansa who arranged all this, she is our helper." Her aunt said kindly making Sansa bowed shyly.

"Ahh, so this is Sansa? You're beautiful one. A Flower in the North." Sansa could feel several pairs of eyes watching her, she smiled politely and thanked him after that.

"You remind me of my nephew, Jon, his name. He was with me just now, but it seems like he's out for a while."

Sansa didn't talk much after that, they ate and talked about something that didn't make Sansa show interest.

"A Tarly, apparently?" His father's voice buzzed in the dining room. Sansa watched the fat man carefully.

The man nodded and smiled awkwardly.

"Dickon Tarly is an officer in my office, he's a smart and smart man. Is he your oldest brother or youngest brother?"

"My youngest brother, Mr. Stark." Said the fat man Sansa had heard named Samwell.

Yeah, Dickon Tarly. Sansa once met the man once when he came to their house to bring her father some files. He is handsome, well-bodied and kind. However, it seems like her father forbade Dickon to come again after that.

"His father is a strict man, Mr. Stark. He was even forced to lose weight in a week." Mr. Rayder chuckled and greeted the others, "But I told the Randyll Tarly to stop forcing his own will on his child, he was fat, but he was smart."

"I prefer men who are smart and put their thoughts first before muscle, right, Sam?" Said Mr. Baelish.

Sansa watched Samwell smile a little, the dinner banquet went well and smoothly.

"Where is Jon, by the way? He didn’t return home, did he, Sam?"

"No, Sir. I―" However, Sam didn’t finish his words.

The knocking sound of shoes on the marble floor made Sam stop talking, they noticed a man who had just entered with a black shirt and both of his top buttons open.

Sansa looked up. Could this be Jon who is often said by Mr. Rayder?

He is a man who is 'beautiful' according to Sansa. But that gaze froze, as soon as possible she turned her face towards the food and continued to eat it. Don't want to look too attentive to the man in front of her.

"Ahh... here it is, where have you been Jon?" Rayder was heard in Sansa's ears.

The chair in front of her seemed to be pulled and the man sat facing her while rolling up the sleeve of his black shirt. Sansa doesn't know which direction the man's eyes are watching, but Sansa feels uncomfortable.

"I'm out looking for fresh air, Uncle," said the man limply. His voice was deep and hoarse, there was a desire for Sansa to look up from her plate, but she was too afraid to do it. And unfortunately, she doesn't know why she's scared.

Sansa eats her food quickly, causing her mother to reprimand her through pinching. Inevitably, Sansa looked up from her plate and watched her mother annoyed, but a fatal mistake occurred. Sansa accidentally pays attention to the man's eyes, they are deep and dark, Sansa is sure the man smiled mockingly at her and after that Sansa continued to look down so that her red face was not visible.

Nobody paid attention to the two of them except the woman with her red clothes. She knew her name was Melisandre when she introduced.

When she finished first, Sansa stood up to save the plate, but the hoarse voice stopped her, made her freeze for a while, "Don't you mind pouring me mineral water?"

Sansa watched him carefully, daring to stare at those dark eyes and nodded rather quickly until it ended in an embarrassment. Why is she like this?

She swore her father must be giggling amused at her behavior now. Sansa poured the man in mineral water quite in a hurry and handed it over as soon as possible.

Sansa could even feel the grin from his lips, "Thank you, Sansa." Sansa nodded quickly and grabbed her plate to be taken to the sink.

It's quiet enough in the back kitchen, and she just realized something she didn't realize while in the dining room.

Where did the man know her name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was the beginning of the meeting between Jon and Sansa, they met twice before finally the fall of House Stark.


	3. SANSA STARK

_December 24, 2017, at Vale._

The first snow fell on the 24th, that day all the roads were covered in cold white grains. People pass by using clothes that are warmer than usual, avoiding slippery roads, the fires of each house appear to emit smoke. Sansa is still huddled lazily on her bed, letting the heating work. Thankfully this guest room has an electric room heater, don't know about another room. But, she was sure every room would have room heating, the proof was that Bran or Rickon did not come to her room.

They have stayed at Aunt Lysa's house for two days with 'business friends' Mr. Baelish. And without realizing Sansa, she avoided various meetings with Jon Snow. When Jon Snow is in the kitchen, Sansa will peek for a moment and return to her room or ask for help from someone to get lemon cakes. If Jon Snow is in the living room and talks with Mr. Baelish, Sansa will turn around and look for a shortcut to the park.

She feels that living in a prison and her police is a man named Jon Snow.

Sansa was rather scared by the man's brooding gaze, she also realized that all his clothes were black. He is handsome, Sansa admits. The face is characteristic of the North.

A moment ago, she forgot to look around before leaving her room and headed for the kitchen, Jon Snow stood there sipping on mineral water, the man leaning against the corner of the wall and Sansa felt the glance of her eyes when she was opening the fridge, looking is there still lemon cakes left.

Jon Snow didn’t speak, only the sound of the glass kept above the sink and the rush of water flowing after that the voices disappeared. Sansa really doesn't want to linger, but she can't move much, her face is increasingly inserted into the refrigerator, trying to cool her burning red face.

Sansa thought that maybe Jon Snow had left because she didn't hear any sound after that, her red face had also recovered, turning her away from the fridge.

And her guess is wrong.

Jon Snow stood in a different place this time, quite close to Sansa's place, surprised at the man's silence. How can he move in silence? Sansa didn’t have enough courage to look into the man's eyes immediately, she turned around again and walked quickly to her room, forgetting her purpose for taking snacks.

And now, Sansa doesn't want to come out unless night falls, her mother enters several times to check whether she's sick or in the moonblood phase. Sansa assured her that she was just not feeling well and needed a short break because the weather effects were changing rapidly. And thank God, her mother believed.

She is not feeling well, of course she lied to her mother. This is all because of a man named Jon Snow. Sansa doesn’t know why his presence has a hard effect on her, even though they have never talked and met face to face seriously or met.

The man is dangerous, Sansa thought. She didn't know what was dangerous in terms of it, but it was odd to look at his grayish black eyes.

Or Sansa wrongly guessed?

The knock on the door broke her thoughts, Sansa thought it was her mother, but there was no sound after the knock. She stood up to open the door, but stopped when the door was half peeking.

The knock is not from her mother, but...

"Jon?" Her voice sounded dry and sounded wrong in her mouth, Sansa hurriedly cleared her throat and kept the distance between the door and himself. Sansa peered a little to the door, staring at the curly hair of the man who seemed to have just finished washing, she didn't want to pay attention to another place.

Jon Snow stepped closer to his head tilted to the side, Bran once told her that it was one sign someone was interested in you. Is Jon Snow interested in her?

Sansa looked down before looking into the eyes again, "What business is there, Jon Snow?"

Jon Snow's smile looks friendly, but Sansa doesn't want to believe it just because of a smile.

"Merry Christmas, Sansa," he said hoarsely.

Sansa frowned confusedly, "B-but this is not the 25th yet."

"Well, I want to be the first person to congratulate you on Christmas."

Sansa smiled thinly at the words.

"Thank you, but my younger sister said it first. Sorry."

The smile disappeared from his lips, Sansa wondered if she had disappointed this man? But who cares?

"Ah, it's a pity ..." he said livelyly, Sansa didn't like the tone. It reminded him of the dark cave they had explored with Robb and her brother’s friends, "I don't like being number two, but it's okay." The smile returned, but it was more like a smile from Mr. Baelish who never looks sincere.

Sansa is scared.

"Jon, I'm sorry, but it's already night and I..." She didn't finish her words before Jon cut it.

"Oh right. You have to rest, I just want to say hello. I'm sorry, I, I shouldn't bother you."

Sansa sighed for a moment, "It's okay, it's not your fault."

Still silent, even Sansa had noticed the direction of Jon's eyes peering inside her room, looking for something unknown to Sansa, "I think I should sleep when I'm in..." Again her words were cut off.

"Actually, I need your help, Sansa." Jon's voice boomed in that place, making Sansa stop to close the door.

What else is this?

"What kind of help?"

"I'm hungry and reluctant to wake your aunt or maid here, I happened to pass in front of your room and see your room's lights still burning ..."

Sansa waits for the next sentence, "…And?"

"Maybe you can help me cook my own food?" Jon said, sounding like a command rather than a request or request. Sansa watched him before the man continued one more word, "Please?"

God, Sansa really doesn't want to be in the same room as this man. Sansa is afraid, worried and anxious if the man begins to pay close attention. Sansa hated to admit that sometimes Jon Snow's gaze made her tremble until her hands were sweating and her legs were tingling.

But it would be very impolite if she refused the 'request' of someone who was starving while she would go to sleep well and let the person hungry.

Sansa’s good for people. He had the heart.

A sigh was heard in her room, apparently her. Sansa nodded, "Wait a minute ..."

Immediately she might close the door again and reach for the warm sweater hanging beside the wardrobe. She knit the sweater in full day brackets, and she was proud of the results. Jeyne, her best friend, would ask for the sweater, but Sansa refused and promised to make another one.

The door opened again, thankfully Jon didn't break the door like she was afraid. She stepped ahead of the man, keeping a distance between them. But Sansa can still smell the cologne worn by Jon, quite intoxicating and fragrant like winter, piercing to the point of almost making the person who smells it tremble.

What shampoo does Jon Snow use? The smell is good.

The distance of the kitchen and Sansa's room is not far away, just past two rooms and a warehouse. Jon is behind her, walking in silence. Several times Sansa thought of turning her face away, checking whether Jon was still behind her, but she abandoned her intentions.

How can a man with curly hair be like a shadow?

When they arrived at the kitchen, Sansa didn't invite Jon to speak. She wants this activity to finish quickly and let Jon Snow in the kitchen alone.

"You don't ask me what I want to eat, Sansa?" Asked Jon breaking the silence in his usual hoarse voice, but strangely Sansa liked his voice, his shoulders leaning against the wall and folding his arms so that the tattoos on his hands were visible.

Sansa just noticed it carefully.

"I thought you would eat whatever I made..."

That small laugh made Sansa rather embarrassed, "I have allergies to some foods, and tomorrow is Christmas. What if I get poisoned and die at Christmas? "

"Then why ask me to make food?" Sansa didn't know where the courage came from, but now she was quite annoyed with the man in front of her.

"I can't cook, so I beg for your help," Jon said.

For an instant, Sansa closed her eyes and breathed in fresh air and then exhaled again.

"What do you want to eat, Jon Snow?" Asked Sansa with a formality, she always uses this tone when that person is already very annoying.

"Whatever you make," he replied in a sickening tone in Sansa's ears.

Sansa glared at this man's impoliteness.

Seven hells.

Sansa already feels impatient, this is too much. Jon Snow seems to just want to play with her by pleading like that, Sansa should not immediately say yes to that request. Why is she so stupid?

"You're playing with me, Jon. If you just want to work on me, you better starve to death." Sansa said irritably. Her tone didn't rise, but she growled a little.

"I didn't work on you, Sansa. I just want…"

"What do you want?" Urged Sansa to cut Jon's words.

Jon stepped closer, Sansa didn't want to look intimidated, she remained in place and put on her face as cold as possible. Sansa doesn't know if she wants this man to, if Jon does anything, she will shout.

Jon's steps stopped when they were only separated by the sink, saying the sentence that made Sansa tick, "I want to linger with you. I like to see you, see your red hair and ..."

The smile looked strange, Sansa was silent. His fingers grabbed Sansa's loose hair, rubbing and stroking it with a strange attraction.

"Don't do it ..." Sansa threatened when Jon wanted to move his body closer to Sansa's face.

Jon stopped and slowly removed his hand from Sansa's hair, his forehead furrowed in, "Do what?"

This man dared to touch her hair and he still dared to ask like that? Sansa can't continue this.

"Sorry, I need a rest. Cook your own food." Sansa took off the apron she had used, stored it roughly on the table and immediately hurried off from the kitchen, leaving Jon who might have been watching Sansa's movements while walking.

Gosh, Sansa needs to tell her mother about this. Jon Snow, although he didn’t directly say that the man was unhealthily attracted to her, Sansa still knew that Jon Snow was indeed interested in her.

She didn’t want to let a Jon Snow save a strange interest in her, no, it was not healthy and she should not join her family to celebrate Christmas together if she finally had to meet a strange man like Jon Snow.

Sansa walked quickly, not wanting to look back, but her arms were pulled roughly, making her stop and hit someone's chest.

Jon Snow followed her.

There is new anger in Jon Snow's eyes, Sansa is getting scared.

"Let go of me, Jon. Or I will wake people up." Sansa growled emphatically. She didn’t dare look at those eyes.

"Why did you leave me? I'm not done yet, Sansa ..."

Jon wrapped his arms around Sansa, making it difficult to move and breathe, the twist was strong and inhuman. "You hurt me!"

Jon would not let go if the creaking sound of the door in front of them sounded a little, Sansa realized that they were still in front of her mother and father's room. God ...

Her mother came out carrying a drinking tray, Sansa could see wrinkles on her mother's forehead. Did she see the incident? Did she see her daughter let a man hug her? Sansa trembled a bit, several times she repaired her messy hair, until finally her mother called her name softly, "Sansa?"

Before Sansa said one sentence, Jon Snow interrupted it 'again', "Thank you, Sansa, for making me food. It tastes good," Jon's voice interrupted the silence, "I'm sorry, Mrs. Stark. I've interrupted Sansa's sleep, I just borrowed her for a while."

Borrow her?

His voice is very polite, it changes 180 degrees when they are not alone. Her mother seemed to be consumed by the friendly smile of Jon Snow, and nodded in understanding, as if waking up a girl at an hour like this was not suspicious. But, Sansa can't tell her mother right now, she needs time. Still traumatized by Jon Snow's rude attitude a few minutes ago.

"Oh that's not a problem, Jon. Don't apologize, nothing needs to be forgiven," her mother said softly as usual.

If Sansa doesn't tell her mother as soon as possible, she is afraid that Jon Snow will act more and more from this. They even met in two days, they didn't get acquainted, rarely greeted each other, maybe never except the first night the man stepped into Aunt Lysa's house and tonight.

Jon Snow is an unpredictable man, Sansa has confirmed that in her mind.

He is a different man.

"Then, I will return to my room. See you, Sansa."

Sansa did not respond, she was just silent, her mother even had to give an understanding smile about her attitude that turned cold. Jon left the place, and Sansa could breathe with relief, her mother looked at her confused and shook her head before hurrying to the kitchen to fill the drink, apparently, thought Sansa.

Sansa couldn't sleep that night.

On her mind only Jon Snow grabbed her hair and gently stroked it. She is not a hypocrite, Jon Snow is a handsome man. All women will be willing to sleep overnight with that brooding eyed man, except her.

Sansa is still a virgin, she never gave her virginity to her former lover.

When she was dating a man from Bear Island, he decided first after their relatively short two-month courtship, only because he felt Sansa was not sexually interested in men. Sansa tells the story to Shae and Jeyne, they don't laugh because of the short joke she made.

Sansa is sexually attracted to men, but not all men.

She is a plain girl when it comes to romance, she is the pride of her mother, she does not want to destroy their beliefs about herself. And she doesn't want other people to destroy that belief. Especially people like Jon Snow.

Over and over, Sansa turned her pillow over to feel comfortable, too many times she tried to close her eyes to try to sleep, but she couldn't. She was afraid to meet Jon tomorrow morning, she was afraid Jon would do that again in front of a lot of people or when they were deliberately mediocre.

She had to talk to her father so that their return schedule would be immediately moved forward, not wanting to stay long with Mr. Baelish’s business friends.

In the midst of his reverie, her cellphone chirped, Sansa grabbed the object lazily, showing an unknown number on the big screen.

Who is calling at this hour? Sansa refused the call and kept her cellphone on the bed, she had to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day and she doesn't want to wake up late because she thinks of Jon Snow.

But the sound of the cellphone ringing again, displaying the same number, Sansa refused again, made the number call again, Sansa gave up and hesitated to press the accept button and put the cellphone on her ear.

"Hello?" Said Sansa.

"You're awake?"

Sansa is silent.

She knows that voice, it's Jon Snow's.

"Are you still there?" Sansa was still silent, his voice softened, "Sorry for hurting you earlier, I was just... unconscious."

"Where did you get my telephone number? Who gave you?" Urged Sansa.

"Do you forgive me?" Sansa rolled her eyes.

"No," said Sansa firmly. "And tell me where did you get my telephone number?"

Sansa can still feel the man smile amused, "I will say it if you forgive me first."

"Stop saying nonsense, Jon Snow. If you want me to forgive you and replace it with the name of the perpetrator who spreads my phone number to strangers, just keep your bullshit," Sansa sighed heavily before continuing, "Stop disturbing my sleep. I have to rest..."

Sansa decided to hang up the phone, deactivate it and save it again on the nightstand. She did not stumble Jon Snow would be close to finding out her cellphone number. She only gave her cellphone number to people close to her.

What is the purpose of the man?

_December 24, 2017, at Vale._

"... Father and mother gave me a new laptop?! Thank you, Father!" Rickon's voice shrill in the living room when everyone was gathering and enjoying hot chocolate and pie. They smiled when her little brother hugged their father with sudden movements.

"You always call your mother about electronic problems, dad hears your conversation, son," their father said as he hugged behind Rickon's thin body.

Sansa just sat there sipping the chocolate that was starting to warm up, grabbing the blanket to cover her body to feel warm. Besides Rickon, Bran got a new pet, a puppy that resembled a wolf, according to Sansa. Of course Bran liked it, for a long time he wanted a pet in the form of a puppy, even he almost cried when their father took the puppy out of his cage.

Robyn got a new car prize from Mr. Baelish and her mother. Apparently the car they used was not Robyn's car but Mr. Baelish’s.

Sansa only asked her parents to buy an electric sewing machine, which was actually quite expensive, but not what her father said.

After the gift exchange was over, Sansa left the living room, left her family and went to Aunt Lysa's garden.

Jon wasn't seen that day, Sansa didn't know where he was and she felt calm, Mr. Rayder is also invisible. Melisandre just congratulated everyone on Christmas before walking gracefully out of the house accompanied by Mr. Baelish, but Mr. Baelish is back again.

Cold air felt on Sansa's back, making her cheeks red and ears. She is quite cold. The fire still burning warmed the room inside, but she did not have the intention to enter inside at this time.

Snow fell into her hair, making her presence stand out in the middle of the snow set.

Her mother said, she was not like a Stark, she was a typical South person. She agreed with her mother, there was no characteristic of the North girl in every inch of her body. She has Tully red hair, Tully white skin, a Tully attitude.

Unlike the younger sister who has the characteristics of a true North girl.

"Waiting for the snow to stop?" Someone asked behind her back.

That is not the voice of Jon Snow.

Sansa turned and found Samwell Tarly smiling awkwardly while holding the hand warmer.

Sansa smiled a little.

He's a good man as far as these two days Sansa has seen, rather quiet, but he's still better than his friend Jon Snow.

"It's cold outside, why don't you go inside?" Samwell asked again when he divided the heating bag to Sansa.

Sansa glanced at him, "I’m a cold’s friend," That's all she said.

"True, the rainfall in Winterfell is quite high. But you will still use a warm handkerchief while on Beyond the Wall." Sansa glanced at him with full attention now.

"Beyond the Wall? Are you from there?"

Samwell nodded, "Well, Jon also came from there. The city does not have high rainfall like in Winterfell, but the air is always as cool as morning dew."

Sansa smiled sincerely at that.

"Jon Snow comes from Beyond the Wall?" Asked Sansa with her own interest, she tried to control the tone of interest.

"He was born and raised there," Sam said in a cheerful tone as usual.

How can a Jon Snow get friends as well as Samwell Tarly?

Sansa sighed before turning forward, watching the passing car carefully, "Can you tell me what Jon Snow is like?"

She knew, Samwell would be suspicious when she asked like this or worse to tell their meeting to Jon Snow. But Sansa doesn't care.

"I’m sorry?"

"Is he... a teaser?"

Sansa is rather embarrassed by her own question, how can she ask this question about a man. Is he a teaser? What kind of question is that?

Samwell giggled, "I have to tell you, Miss Stark. He doesn't often tease women while on Beyond the Wall."

"Call me Sansa, too formal for two people in the middle of a snowy place like this," said Sansa.

Samwell nodded in understanding, "Then call me Sam."

Sansa just smiled.

"So he just did it to me?" Murmured Sansa unconsciously making Samwell ask ‘I’m sorry?' For the second time.

No, of course not. Jon Snow is clearly a teaser. It could have been that Samwell hid his friend's bad habits because Jon Snow was the niece of Mance Rayder, the owner of the place where Samwell worked.

Sansa shook her head and smiled softly.

"It's nothing ..." she said kindly, "I didn't see Mr. Rayder and Melisandre this morning, where are they?"

"Meeting new clients," Samwell answered.

New client at Christmas.

"And ... where is Jon? Why don't you come along?" Sansa knew she was asking too much, but her curiosity must be satisfied immediately.

"Jon is out buying a Christmas present, and I can't leave because I can't stand outside for hours when it snows," Samwell said with an awkward smile on his lips.

They paused for a while, Sansa looked around when Samwell rebuked him again, "Sansa ..."

"Yes?"

The man's cheeks looked red from the cold, Sansa looked sorry. Should they go inside?

"I-I want to tell you something ..." Sansa looked at him carefully, listening to every word this man would take out. But every time the man opened his mouth, no sentence came out, he would close his mouth again.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Sansa asked softly.

Samwell even glanced around as though making sure they were alone in the park, Sansa thought he would tell something important but he still stammered. Sansa asked him not to be nervous and give him the warm bag, making the red on his cheek less.

"Take care of your family, and don't trust anyone." He whispered a little.

That's all Samwell said before finally re-entering inside with a little haste, leaving Sansa standing still thinking about the words of Jon Snow's friend. Why does Sansa have to look after the family when they look after each other?

Sansa stood still and thought for a moment about Samwell Tarly's warning. But, Sansa thinks again, he's Jon Snow's friend. And she would not trust anyone including Samwell Tarly. Of course she will look after her family, her father will look after his family, her mother will look after her family, Bran will look after his family, Arya will look after her family, and Rickon will look after his family.

Although the warning of Samwell ringing in her head, she didn't think too much about it in the afternoon because Jon Snow was acting again.

After taking a warm bath, Sansa came out of her room wearing her deep purple knee-length dress with short sleeves, her hair in braids and leaving her hair on the sides of her hair.

That afternoon they made a feast in the warm garden, Melisandre and Mr. Rayder is back in the afternoon. When Sansa was about to join beside her mother, Jon shifted her chair politely and invited Sansa to sit down. Fortunately, the afternoon began to darken and not too much to show a reddish face Sansa.

Before the feast began, Jon glanced at her several times, making Sansa have to turn her head to another place. Jon even bravely and shamelessly gave Sansa a Christmas present, not wanting to look disrespectful, Sansa accepted it with a small smile on her lips, the gift was a long black dress that would show the shoulders of the person wearing it, with a small one-strapped arm. It is rather transparent if Sansa looks closely.

Why did Jon give a present like this? Her father would not agree if he was wearing disrespectful clothes. But it seems like her father is currently not paying attention to the gift Jon gave her, he is busy chatting with Mr. Rayder.

"Thank you, Jon. It's a lovely dress, unfortunately I didn't have the chance to give you a present." She said as politely as she could and the fault she could.

Jon watched her carefully, "You will use it when there is a party in your family, won’t you?"

Sansa just nodded in reply.

Jon didn't smile as far as Sansa noticed that day.

What else is planned by Jon Snow?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so nervous


	4. JON SNOW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa Stark escaped, but who helped her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon's chapter, and i don't know how to write about the murder chapter before. Sorry if this chapter is not felt.

_March 10, 2018, on Beyond the Wall._

Summer makes everything look boring, Jon sits on his feet when his friends are gathering and discussing where they will entertain themselves.

And for almost two months he did not meet with Sansa Stark, after a joint Christmas event at Vale, he never met that red-haired girl again. As Jon suspected, Sansa Stark invited her family to go home as soon as possible.

Jon is mad about Sansa Stark.

He liked how Sansa Stark ran away and hid herself from Jon, Jon did not immediately sit without activities in the kitchen, he knew that Sansa would often go to the kitchen to take snacks.

The girl was like a sin to him, she made Jon Snow obsessed with her. How soft the skin is when they touch, her movements when doing something always make Jon's eyes not leave the parts that make all men will look, her soft voice when speaking, the strands of her red hair when exposed to the wind, and her white skin red when exposed to cold air.

Sansa Stark is a Tully, Jon likes that.

And Jon realized, she is the daughter of the same person who helped execute his father while in court.

She is the daughter of Eddard Stark, a man who helped in the overthrow of his father, Rhaegar Targaryen, in the government. With the help of Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon made endless accusations about Rhaegar Targaryen, where ‘said Robert’ Rhaegar Targaryen had helped upper-class mafia living in Beyond the Wall to smuggle slaves, drugs and illegal weapons to Westeros and Essos.

Robert Baratheon made all of these things have a negative impact on his father, he made a letter of acknowledgment with the help of his signature and the government stamp of the Chief of Police in North and East. With the help of the Lannisters too, his father was rolled down easily. Only Tyrell and Martell were willing to defend their father when they were in difficult times.

They overthrew all of his family including his mother, Elia Martell. Now his mother lives in a mental hospital in the Citadel, Oldtown. His two siblings Aegon and Rhaenys lived in Dorne, his aunt and uncle had now returned to Pentos.

Jon Snow was sent to Mance Rayder, and changed his last name to allow no one to suspect that he was one of the children of Rhaegar and Elia.

Jon knew of his uncle's dark business when he was ten years old, at that time he was still in school, well it seemed like it was the last time he had attended school. Mance will tell him to deliver orders from one person to another, starting with the small ones until when he is fifteen years old, he starts working in the management of slave smuggling and weapons. Jon managed to kill people when he was sixteen when he joined Mance Rayder during an exchange of illegal drugs in an empty building close to the Wall. Jon managed to kill the blond man by slashing his throat.

Once, he had an illicit relationship with his aunt Daenerys. She is a very beautiful white-haired woman who is good at bed. Jon fucked his own aunt, making relations that were forbidden in Westeros. Jon is with her because they both complement each other in matters of sex.

All of his friends knew of his relationship with Daenerys a few years ago, including Mance Rayder, his mother's uncle. Indeed, Jon Snow would not be ashamed of his illicit relationship with some cousins or even his own aunt. No one will reprimand him, no one will forbid him. He is free to do anything while not interfering with their business later.

Then, two years after stopping contact with Dany, he met the girl North from the edge of Beyond the Wall. Beautiful girl with red hair, wild, white, with a long face.

Ygritte.

Jon Snow knows love when with Ygritte, that woman works in a bar close to Gilly's house, they meet as often as possible, mix love and make love until they are tired. Jon loved her wholeheartedly, giving whatever she asked for, even they had planned to make a house on a hill, with a view of the sun rising at the east end and setting on the west end.

Jon had planned to introduce Ygritte to his mother if she had recovered and was put back in Dorne, and he would definitely marry her. That woman doesn't care what Jon's job is, what the man has done and what the results are.

Jon loved her and almost went crazy when one of the Lannister men sent a hitman to kill Ygritte.

And they succeeded.

Ygritte funeral day, the rain fell heavily, leaving a trace of water that fell on the burial ground. Jon stopped to take part in business in a week, he shut himself in his room, didn't sleep in a few days and made his eye bags blackened.

When Jon vowed to destroy all Lannister, Baratheon and Stark followers, he knew he could not do it by locking himself up like a girl who broke up with love.

And he started with a place closer to Beyond the Wall.

The North.

He will start through Sansa Stark, he tells Mance to betray Jon to the red-haired girl. Mance knows Jon's desire to take revenge on his family and he only supports it while not causing problems for his business.

He already knew Eddard Stark had two daughters, the other named Arya Stark, a little girl who didn't make Jon interested. Arya Stark is too small to sleep with, she is too small to hold all of Jon's behavior later. Jon doesn't like to hurt little girls.

After all, Arya was too like Stark, she had black hair and a hard face.

According to the information he got, Arya Stark went to school far in Braavos, so it was quite impossible to approach the girl.

He made his choice on Sansa Stark. When I first saw her in Winterfell, sewed some clothes and did homework, he fell in love with every graceful move of the young girl. Whatever Sansa Stark does always looks elegant.

And Jon's hand itches to ruin Sansa Stark's movements.

He collaborated with Littlefinger, the man called him when the Starks arrived at Vale. They departed shortly after, with two objectives. First, want to steal the attention of Sansa Stark's mother to want to betray Sansa with Jon. Second, there is a new business they have to do with several other mob organizations.

When he met at Vale, he knew that Sansa Stark had not saved her interest, the girl seemed afraid, she would continue to run away from Jon.

And the happy news was heard, Mance told him that Sansa Stark's parents agreed to accept Jon's invitation to tie Sansa Stark with the engagement.

They have entered a trap.

Tonight, they will leave in Winterfell. Jon prepares his gun with three bullets in it. He will execute Eddard Stark in front of his own son, he will let Sansa Stark see a reply from his father's past actions.

"You didn't come, Jon?" Grenn asked in the midst of the commotion and the tinkling of a bottle of drink.

Jon turned, kept the gun behind his black shirt, "Sorry, Grenn. I have business tonight. Next time I will come."

"Alright."

He knew Sam was watching him carefully before Jon finally strode away from the place and walked towards Mance's room.

When Jon entered Mance's room, the old man looked at him before speaking, "Do you really want to do this? Really want to destroy Stark?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Jon asked back in his usual rude tone.

"Okay, I'll prepare two cars and five guards. Don't want any witnesses, right? We leave now."

The headquarters gate is open, a sedan driving at speed is being followed by a large black jeep behind it.

Jon noticed the flickering lights of the house when the car was already defending the highway, whatever he did tonight would be the end of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Stark. Jon still had the mind not to kill all of Stark's successors, he left their children at the expense of Sansa Stark he had to be arrested.

Melisandre participated in this, she was Mance's second wife, beautiful with a body carved in its place.

Jon fucked her once.

They passed the entrance to the North, and drove slowly as they entered Winterfell.

Jon asks, does Sansa wear a black dress given at Christmas at Vale? Oh of course, she will wear it. Jon convinced her mother to force Sansa to wear the dress.

The gate of Stark's residence was open, four servants marched neatly and saluted Mance's entourage. Melisandre had prepared her wedding gifts beforehand, letting this application show look like the real thing and go according to plan.

There he, Eddard Stark and his wife stood with a friendly smile that would soon be lost and replaced with blood.

Jon smiled pleasantly, shook Eddard Stark's hand and grabbed Catelyn Stark's hand before finally kissing the back of her hand.

Mance stood next to him, side by side with Melisandre who was smiling behind her red dress.

They entered Stark's house, all seemed quiet inside, before finally four of Stark's servants served them warm food and drinks. Jon glared around, searching for Sansa Stark's whereabouts. However, she was not seen.

"We were very happy when we heard Jon was about to propose to Sansa, Mr. Baelish told us this information." Eddard Stark opened with a voice that made Jon want to immediately fire a gun at his head.

Mance chuckled softly, " _Aye_ , Jon told me that he liked Sansa for the first time they met. Young love."

Jon pretended to be shy, looked down for a moment and smiled a little.

"We will be pleasure to have a relationship with your family, Mr. Rayder," Catelyn said kindly.

"Pleasure is ours, Mrs. Stark." Melisandre said rowing. Jon remembered the moans from the woman's cherry lips when Jon's cock pierced her pussy deeper. "The Stark family is the most respected family and respected in North. Establishing a relationship with Stark is an honor."

"You're too praising, Mrs. Rayder," Catelyn said.

"Where is Sansa?" Jon asked suddenly.

All seemed to laugh amused.

"Looks like my niece can't wait to meet his future wife, call her, Mrs. Stark."

Catelyn stood up from her seat, said goodbye before finally disappearing from Jon's view.

"If Jon's parents are still there, he will definitely come here, see their child who is going to propose to a Stark girl." Mance opened, and Jon knew this had begun.

"Is Jon orphaned? I never knew before." Eddard Stark's forehead furrowed.

Jon smiled a little, "Completely not an orphan, Mr. Stark. My mother is still alive, she was placed in a mental hospital in Oldtown ..."

"I'm sorry, Jon. You must have lost your mother's figure," said Eddard Stark.

Well, I lost my mother's figure because of you and your friend, Jon thought.

"At that time I was a baby, Mr. Stark. My mother was crazy because of the torture carried out by several people at her when my father was executed in court. My father died because two friends who planned to overthrow him in the government, right, Uncle?"

" _Aye_ ," said Mance.

Now Jon stood up from his seat, walked up and down and squeezed his itchy fingers to hold the gun. Eddard Stark was still sitting there enjoying the tale he was talking about.

"I was exiled to Beyond the Wall, separated from my two brothers and family. Uncle Mance is taking care of me from a baby, telling me about the overthrow of my father from the government in King's Landing.”

"Robert Baratheon, he's the man who overthrew my father from government, Lannister, Arryn and I just heard that Stark also joined in the overthrow." A small laugh was heard on his own lips.

"Who are you?" Asked Eddard Stark suddenly.

"I'm just Jon Snow." He answered casually.

"The son of a man named Rhaegar Targaryen, the man you rolled down and executed when Elia Martell was giving birth to her third child. You tortured my mother, locked her in King's Landing dungeon and requested that Martell come to release her." Jon is getting closer to Eddard Stark. Sweat covered the man's forehead profusely.

"I want to know, Mr. Stark. How long have you been capturing my mother until she went crazy?" Jon asked in a whisper.

He didn't know when the gun was in his hand. Some servants seemed to be held captive, and they could do nothing to save their employers tonight.

"I― I did not take part in the arrest of Elia Martell, it was not my doing," said Eddard Stark in a hoarse voice.

"Maybe…"

"Mr. Baelish, he’s― ”

Jon looked at him, "Well, he helped me. This is a big mistake, Eddard Stark. Never trust Littlefinger."

"Please, if you want to kill me, kill me. Don't kill my family, Jon. I beg you."

"No, I will not kill Stark's successors. I'll make your daughter, Sansa Stark, as my personal whore, she will contain my bastard child if necessary." His rough hand pointed at the long-barreled gun on Eddard Stark's head. "Only one Stark will die tonight."

A shouting sound echoed throughout the room. The servants who were taken prisoner now fell on the floor, pools of blood seeping on white ceramics.

Eddard Stark's body stretched stiffly on the sofa, with a hole in the middle of his head and blood that began to drip on his nose and mouth. Jon watched the man for a moment before finally telling his two bodyguards to pick up Sansa and his mother who didn't come.

Jon sits beside Mance, waiting for the arrival of two Stark women. Catelyn arrived at that time, flanked by two bodyguards who each held a rebellious hand. But there is no Sansa.

"You bastard!" Catelyn swore swearing. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she looked at her husband's helpless body.

"Well, me. I'm a bastard and thank you." Jon said.

"Where’s Sansa?" He asked his two bodyguards.

"She ran away, Mr. Snow. We have not seen her when riding to pick them up." Answered one of them.

Jon approaches Catelyn, grabs her thin cheek, whispers, "Where is Sansa?"

His face was spit on, and Jon let her. A small smile plastered on his own lips.

"You will never find my daughter, bastard," he said softly and full of affirmation. He let go of the grip on the woman's thin cheeks. Jon admits that, even at the end of death, Tully is still honored.

"Just say where Sansa Stark, Mrs. Stark. You don't want to have the same fate as your husband, do you?" Now Melisandre said, the woman stood up and looked at Catelyn with her sharp eyes.

"You are all monsters! I received you at my house with hospitality, and you responded with a bullet hole in my husband's head. I should have heard Sansa's warning, she doesn't trust you!" Catelyn shouted.

Jon nodded, "You should listen to her, and why don't you?"

Catelyn fell silent.

"When I get Sansa Stark, I'll make her stretch my name until she forgets what I did to her family. I'll keep the bastard in the womb, and you can't do anything about it."

"You fucking bastard! I-"

Another gunshot rang out, and apparently it was from him. Catelyn Stark was lying rigid on the floor like her husband with a bullet hole in her head.

The smoke from the gun still felt hot. And there was still one bullet left in the gun, he planned to give it to Sansa Stark's feet if the girl didn't run away, but unfortunately she ran away.

Everywhere Sansa leaves, he will get it.

"Errata, two Stark."


	5. SANSA STARK & JON SNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter, there are Sansa Stark and Jon Snow parts.  
> Enjoy~

_March 10, 2018, at Dreadfort_

"Hushh ... you will be safe here, Sansa."

Safe?

What does it mean to be safe really? Does it have to run away and let the two families be here instead?

Sansa is so stupid, she shouldn't have left her mother when her mother told her to come out of the bedroom window and hide and call Mr. Baelish. Her mother came down from her room and wanted to check what was going on down there, Sansa heard that voice too. The sound of the trigger being pulled, of course it was a gunshot that buzzed many times in the air and filled their homes.

When her mother returned with an expression that Sansa had never seen on her soft face, she knew, that something bad had happened, her mother did not want to say anything, but the most loved woman Sansa told her to immediately flee from their own home. She don't know how long she had to convince her mother to come with her and run away, but her mother said this was the best thing for Sansa not to be arrested. If they both run away, they will still be arrested.

She already knew, was very sure. Jon is planning something for her family. The cruel man couldn't fall in love with her for just a few days.

Again and again, Sansa told her mother and father.

Don't believe Jon Snow!

Sansa blinked her eyes for the umpteenth time, trying to find light in the car. They are in a big jeep owned by Mr. Baelish. She thanked the man, if there was no Mr. Baelish, maybe she will still be found by Jon Snow's men.

Sansa went to the payphone―because of panic, she forgot to bring a cellphone―she took advantage of the coin she had asked by people around with pity. About three times she inserted a coin and then there was an answer from her aunt's house. One of the helpers there answers the phone. Sansa asks where her aunt is, and the maid replies that she left to take Robyn back to King's Landing.

But, Mr. Baelish arrived at that moment, staring at Sansa pityfully as she sat on the sidewalk with a rather stained black dress. Certainly her own face was pale colorless. The man covered her with a thick jacket.

"How can I be safe, Mr. Baelish? My mother and my father are still there!" She growled angrily.

"Trust me, Sansa. I'll make sure they're fine. Wipe your tears."

Should she trust Mr. Baelish? He is friends with Mance Rayder, even though it's only a business friend. But he also helped her, who answered Sansa's phone when her aunt was needed.

Maybe Mr. Baelish is not as loud as it looks.

Sansa sobbed, "I shouldn't let my mother out of the room, I should have invited her out of the house. I am stupid―"

Her face was cupped by Mr. Baelish, the man stared at her as if making sure that Sansa would be all right.

"You are not stupid. What your mother did was right, if you were still there, what would happen to you?"

Her lips trembled violently, she was never as scared as this, not when she last heard gunshots in their home complex. And this time, Sansa heard it again, the gunshot buzzing on the side of the house, leaving endless terror.

Did they kill her father? She hoped they would not hurt the man he loved most. Not.

"What did you hear there, Sansa?" Sansa shook her head involuntarily, "Did you hear the chatter?" Once again she shook her head.

"I ..." She said with a hoarse voice, "I only heard gunshots around the house. I didn't hear their conversation."

For the umpteenth time, Mr. Baelish wiped away the tears running down her blushing cheeks. She was suddenly lonely, there was a vacuum in her heart.

The ringing sound of the telephone rang, it was not her. Must be Mr. Baelish.

Only the sound of a whisper was heard when the car accelerated, defending the road that Sansa didn't know where to go. Sansa is sure Mr. Baelish would take good care of her while he helped investigate the incident at Stark's residence. Sansa also had to contact Robb, Arya, Bran and Rickon about this. King's Landing and Vale is not too far away, when they arrive at Vale, she will borrow Mr. Baelish and bought a plane ticket to King's Landing.

But the plan was immediately refuted when Mr. Baelish told her that they would not go to Vale, but to a safe place in Dreadfort. Sansa never went to Dreadfort, only Arya. So, she doesn't know how safe there is.

"But, I need to go to my siblings. I need to tell Robb!" She snapped unconsciously, not caring if Mr. Baelish frowned at her tone or not.

"I know, I know. We will definitely contact them, but you better rest tonight. I promise Will contact your other family. Even Lysa must know about this." said Mr. Baelish.

Mr. Baelish is her savior this time.

"Really?"

The man nodded, offering her a friendly smile, "I will even inform your family in Riverrun. They must know. I'm sure your parents are fine."

Sansa also hopes they are fine. Regarding the sound of gunfire ringing in her head, she hoped it was only a gunshot as a threat. Sansa could not imagine her parents dying in their own homes, if that happened, damned the culprit until the end of Sansa's life, she would not forgive that person.

"What if we don't find a house that knows the House Stark?" Her voice was hoarse, her lips were rather dry and Sansa had no time just to lick her own lips for a while.

"I heard, House Bolton is very loyal to the Stark's House. They will accept you, don't worry."

"I have to tell them what happened at my house, they will definitely help me. They will call the police and check my house tonight."

She thought it was a good idea, but Mr. Baelish cupped her cheek rather firmly, making their eyes meet. If Mr. Baelish didn't help her today, she was reluctant to look at the little man's eyes.

"Listen to me, Sansa. They are indeed Northers, but don't jump to conclusions that the family will help you." Sansa watched him carefully, "After you tell them about your family, will they dare to go to your house and meet a flock of bad people from Beyond the Wall there?"

Sansa realized this. She shouldn't be careless. The Bolton House may be as loyal as Mr. Baelish, but do they want to help Sansa and go to her house at night? They will definitely wait for the morning.

"What should I do? They will ask why I came to their house at night." And she realized that she was still wearing a black dress given by Jon Snow while at Vale. "Not to mention my clothes like this."

"Leave everything to me, you will only be there tonight, tomorrow morning I will come to pick you up."

Unconsciously the wrinkles on her forehead formed, "Where are you going to go? You don't mean to leave me on Dreadfort alone, do you?"

Her voice suddenly rose slightly and she was unconscious, Mr. Baelish doesn't cup her cheek anymore, and she's relieved by that.

"I have to go check the condition of your house, Sansa. After that, I will pick you up tomorrow."

Sansa turned to another place after that, the thick jacket she was wearing now almost swallowed her entire body. Large buildings out there provide peace for their hearts that are being shaken.

Her mind is still hanging around, and she can't calm hers down. When Mr. car Baelish drove past a house gate, Sansa leaned her head slightly, staring at the house in front of them, looking quite large in red and black dominating. And when they got out of the car, Sansa realized that the house in front of them was much bigger to the back, lots of big windows covered in maroon curtains.

She followed Mr. Baelish was behind them, but her eyes were still hanging around the yard. How gripping the house is, it may look fancy, but Sansa doesn't like it, she prefers her family's house filled with shades of white and blue.

This house looks intimidating.

Three people stood in front of the house, one of them was a fat woman while carrying a baby on her lap, she was a woman who made Sansa warm up a little compared to the two men beside her. The youngest, smiling with cruel eyes, his eyes didn't smile. Sansa is a little worried about that one. And the older, he was a man who looked dignified and firm, his face reminded her of Robb, looking too serious.

"Mr. Baelish," said the older man, shaking hands with Mr. Baelish.

"Mr. Bolton. This is Sansa Stark, I know you have never met her." Baelish.

"Ah ..." The man Sansa just found out was named Mr. Bolton looked at her and lowered his head as a short greeting, "I remember when your sister, Arya, came on vacation to Dreadfort."

Sansa's smile expanded little by little as she remembered her sister, "I'm sure she likes this place."

"Unfortunately not, she said this place is boring. I don't quite agree." Said Mr. Bolton.

Awkwardness lasted a few seconds before Mr. Baelish introduced her to Mr. Bolton’s son named Ramsey. He was a young man who had a handsome face, but Sansa didn't like the way he smiled and saw her like raw meat.

"Honor to know you, Miss. Stark." Said Ramsey.

Sansa smiled a little, remembering back to the lesson that Septa Mordane had taught when she was still in school.

"Honor is mine, Mr. Bolton," said Sansa.

"Oh, don't call me that, Sansa. That title is only for my father, I'm just Ramsey."

After that, she only considered it with one small nod.

Sansa did not know what Mr. Bolton and Mr. Baelish, they were a little away from the three people and occasionally Sansa found Ramsey watching her body from below and smiling when his eyes met her eyes. The man did not feel embarrassed to be caught staring at a girl's body. Unconsciously, her hand holding the thick jacket tightly hugged her own body.

When Mr. Baelish and Mr. Bolton is back, Mr. Baelish hugged her briefly, said goodbye before finally taking his two guards to the car. The car drove, and Sansa watched until the car disappeared behind the crossroad.

This felt strange, she would only stay in this house overnight, but her feelings were felt uneasy, she didn't feel safe enough. Coupled with the departure of Mr. Baelish.

Only one night, she could get past this and it seemed like Mr. Bolton didn't worry too much about why she spent the night in his big mansion, the man invited her in after that, he didn't ask much about the reason a Sansa Stark came in with a dirty black dress.

Sansa feels quite relieved now.

She slept in a spacious guest room, with an en-suite bathroom, air conditioner, wardrobe and dressing table. But there is only a small window in there. She wondered how people could live in this place with contents that almost made Sansa look for a flashlight to light their way. Although grand and luxurious, the drawback is lighting. Or maybe, Mr. Bolton intentionally made the staying guests feel intimidated and could not bear to linger in his house?

Sansa knows she shouldn't think of such bad thoughts.

Mrs. Bolton was very good, she gave Sansa a change of clothes and some toiletries to clean himself, the woman also showed Sansa the kitchen if Sansa was hungry.

During the night, Sansa could not sleep.

She cried a few times and woke up to check her nose and eyes whether they would be red and swollen the next day. She did not want to arouse suspicion on the Bolton family, and asked why could her eyes be swollen in just one night.

Apart from thinking about her father and mother, another thing that was troubling was the presence of Ramsey. The man knocked on the door of her room three times, checking whether Sansa was still sleeping and if not, maybe he wanted to invite Sansa to chat. Luckily, Sansa locked the door of her room, put up a small sofa to block the door from being broken, she was afraid that Ramsey would break the door of the guest room.

Ramsey came the fourth time, and Sansa didn't answer the knock on the door. It looks like the guy is as crazy as Jon Snow. But Ramsey is crazy. When Sansa felt that Ramsey would come back and knock on the door for the fifth time, it didn't come.

Thankfully. It seems like he's tired of knocking on the door.

Sansa fell asleep around 2:00 a.m., she was tired of crying. Her dress is still attached to her body, Jon's gown, she is too lazy to get up and change her clothes in the bathroom.

Her eyes weighed, closed slowly and took him to the subconscious. There was no dream that night, Sansa slept without knowing what would happen next.

**JON SNOW**

Melisandre lay limp on his bed, in his room. Her breasts were red because of the kiss Jon left behind intentionally, the woman's nipples stiffened incessantly, her legs moving indefinitely and her face turned red. How moved the woman is under Jon's control.

Jon poured an alcoholic drink in the glass, he was still naked, his cock still hung limply in its place, letting the red-haired woman pay attention to his back with interest.

"Roose Bolton still keeps the girl, right? I hope he doesn't lose your red-haired girl.” Melisandre's voice was heard when Jon returned to him with hands full of glasses, one of the glasses he handed to the woman.

"I will slit his throat if it happens." Jon said again lying lazily beside the woman. His rough hand stroked her soft skin, while drinking his own drink.

Jon fuck her for almost an hour, they fucked when Mance Rayder came out with the others. His hands constantly stroked the outer skin of the white vagina, he thrust three fingers at a time and pushed them mercilessly, deeper and faster.

Now Melisandre crawled on his chest, tilted his face and sipped his lower lip full of desire, "When you get the girl, you will automatically stop making love with me and focus more on him."

Jon frowned deeper, "Can't I do that?"

"I don't forbid you, it's just ..." Jon stopped the woman's activities when she would insert Jon's cock into her vagina. Jon took over now, the glass was just put on the bed and made the sheets wet by brownish yellow liquid.

Jon made Melisandre under him now, and made her turn her back like a dog. Jon admits, his aunt has a beautiful body and according to its place, several times Jon teases Melisandre's pussy lips by rubbing the tip of his cock there.

A continuous sigh was heard filling the room, and it grew louder when Jon entered the vagina brutally. The sound of the meeting between his own crotch and Melisandre's butt was heard, making him even more eager to fuck this woman.

"Right, there ..." Jon grinned at the request, "Fuck me, Jon Snow."

Jon reached for the red hair, tied it in his hand and pulled it back. His cock on Melisandre's butt were getting wilder and rough, many times the woman complained of pain but that was where his pleasure when sleeping someone.

The woman's breasts are hanging like pears, Jon fucks her like a dog. When he felt his cock twitch, Jon knew that Melisandre would cum, he felt a woman's vagina tighten suddenly. After hearing Melisandre sighing satisfied, Jon cum after that. He did not remove his seed in the Melisandre womb, did not want to make a child with a woman who was almost the same age as his own mother. So he pulled out his cock quickly and dumped his sperm on Melisandre's bottom.

When he finished screwing her like a dog, Melisandre turned in front of him and cupped his cock while sticking out her tongue and turning it on his flaming cock.

Jon looked at the woman's face with a mounting appetite, letting Melisandre do the rest by putting his cock into her mouth. He reached for the back of Melisandre's head and pushed his cock deeper into her throat until the woman almost seemed to want to vomit. The sperm scars are attached to her lips, making it even slippery.

When Jon will cum, he lets his cock still in Melisandre's mouth so she swallows most of his sperm. He grinned and spread his sperm to the woman's smooth face.

How nice it is to fucking his own aunt.

Jon wondered what would happen to Sansa Stark? How does it feel to immerse the cock into that young girl's vagina and see her sigh? Is she still a virgin?

Jon doesn't care whether she is a virgin or not. He doesn't matter if the girl is a virgin, she wants Sansa Stark on his bed, he imagines when he fucks Sansa like a dog and Sansa Stark underneath, crying, screaming and calling his name without stopping.

And he will get the girl tomorrow morning at Roose Bolton's house.


End file.
